Nokia
by Capsicle1916
Summary: Loki's been condemned to his cell on Nick Fury's helicarrier and Natasha Romanoff has been put on guard duty. Things seem to change as time goes on. Simple Nokia fanfic. Rated T just because.


NOKIA

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was not written by me. It was written by a friend that wanted me to put it online. But it's an amazing story, so read on!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Avengers, Marvel, etc., etc.**_

Loki watched the redhead carefully from the glass case that he had been condemned to. After being beaten, he was dammed back to the glass case, like a small parasite underneath a microscope. Loki sat in the middle of the tube, simply starring at the redhead known as Black Widow. He had heard the other Avengers call her Natasha or Tash, but he refrained from knowing names, they caused attachments, and a god of his standard did not make pity attachments . He mulled over how his plan had failed critically, causing him to end up in here. Loki stood, walking over in front of the Black Widow, towering her easily. "Dear Widow, Could I get a deck of playing cards?" His voice was smooth like silk, the expertise of a professional silver tongue at work.

"Hmm. Let me think. No." Natasha replied, face clearly annoyed.

Loki scowled to himself, tongue turning to lead in his mouth as he lost the words that he would use to lie for the cards. "What bothers you?" He found himself asking before his mind made up the decision on what to say.

Natasha, one of no emotions, gained a surprise look and a raised eyebrow followed close behind. "It's the reason that your actually sounding friendly. I know it's just your lying at work, Loki. Stop playing dumb."

A sigh filled the glass container, as Loki walked away from the glass. "Can I at least have a glass of water?" The Asgardian accent that Thor even had was always present in Loki's voice. It was what he grew up with, as what he would keep. He wouldn't condemn himself to the terrible ways of the American language.

Natasha huffed. "Fine. I can get you water." She turned and left, small shoes that went with her leather Black Widow outfit making a almost silent pad on the metal catwalk that surrounded the container.

Loki couldn't help but watch. He had to admit, the redhead was attractive. She was fierce and lethal, yet, something else, maybe emotions, hid within. He had only actually witnessed those flash of emotions when she was around the one known as Anthony Stark. Natasha left, leaving the silence for Loki alone. Another sigh, followed by the soft sound of someone sitting followed close behind as Loki sat down, back against the glass.

Natasha returned quickly, glass in hand. Loki seemed to have problems talking to her. She had noticed, she noticed everything. "Loki. I have your water." Her voice bland, void of the emotions that started turning in her heart seeing the thin tall man with sleek black hair and glowing green eyes that hid so much pain sitting there.

Loki stood, approaching like a cat would approach his prize of food. He had the walk that showed royalty, or a godly walk as some might say. Ice blue eyes locked with jade green eyes, not breaking contact. A flame flickered between their eyes, causing Natasha to look at the ground.

She felt the aching, the foreign pain that now plagued her.

Loki felt it also. He almost collapsed, thinking that the pain in his chest was caused maybe by a deep wound, but he held his ground. Softly setting a hand to the cool glass, Natasha followed, setting her hand over Loki's. Only glass separated them. Only glass. A throat cleared behind them, gesturing that someone had snuck up without either of them knowing. Natasha's hand disappeared like it was only a ghost, finding its place on the glass of water that she held in front of her. The movement was so smooth it was unnoticeable.

Loki's hand stayed in place, his eyes slowly wandering up to see who it was. Of course. Tony Stark sauntered in, looking as much as a prick as he always was, the Arc Reactor glowing dim underneath the AC/DC shirt that he wore. It was wrinkled, showing that he most likely dug it out of the dirty hamper, and just threw it on after a long sleepless night in the lab. He sauntered over, standing beside Natasha, studying Loki. Loki scoffed, turning and walking away back to the middle of the room. "What do you want NOW, Anthony?" He asked, voice filled with annoyance.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to know how you enjoy solitude. Do you need anything? Glass of water? Something to eat? Maybe a one way ticket back to Asgard?" Tony's voice shared the same annoyance as Loki.

Loki's lip curled, then turned into a smirk. "Ah. You know me so well Anthony. But Black Widow got the beverage I requested."

Tony shook his head, that annoyed look he wore a lot lately slowly filing over his face. "Then I guess I don't get to play housekeeping." The joke was dry, showing that he was out of words. Tony left, leaving Natasha and Loki alone once again.

Loki looked up from where he now meditated. "Leave it in the slot. I shall retrieve it later."

Natasha was staring at him, lost in her own world. "Hmm. Oh yes. Ok." Her voice leaked out the distracted tone she tried to hide.

Over the next several days, Loki quiet enjoyed the constant visits Natasha presented onto him. She would sit there, acting like she was studying him, but she was trying to fight the feelings she had developed for him. Loki finally asked on the tenth day. "Anything you care to share Black Widow?"

"Natasha. Call me Natasha."

"As you wish Natasha." Hearing her name slip off his lips made Loki's heart go fond. It felt like the coldness and perfect snarkyness he had acclaimed over time temporary leave him. "I'm a good listener, and it really can't tell anyone, as you are the only one that visits-"

He stopped his sentence when the door slid open. Loki stared in slight shock, wondering of the power had been shut off, allowing the door to open and free him for the terrible prison. Instead, Natasha stood at the door. She walked in, door closing behind her and making a satisfying click behind her. Loki stood from the current sitting position he was in and looked at her as she approached. Natasha locked eyes with the god, seeing what she needed to confirm that her feelings were mutual. She cleared the distance between them, her lips meeting his with a gentle touch. Loki closed his eyes, the emotions he had been desperately trying to rein in, breaking free and rampaging through his brain and whole body. His hand slid slowly to Natasha's face, caressing her cheek gently as he returned the passionate kiss. It didn't last long, but it lasted enough to leave both of them speechless, only staring into each other eyes, sharing everything they needed to know by a simple eye contact. Loki ran his thumb over Natasha's cheek, never having removed his hand from her face. Loki met her lips again, Natasha slightly rougher than before. Her arms snaked to his neck, pulling her close to him. Loki pulled back, heart aching for him not to, and wrapped his arms gently around Natasha. She buried her head into the god's chest, listening to his racing heart and feeling the warmth that seeped from his shirt.

"Hey Tash, I need-" Tony was cut off as he looked up from his papers and saw the two. He couldn't help but let the smile that tugged at his lips run over his face, making a full smile. He closed the door and locked it, leaving them alone.

Natasha kept her eyes closed, enjoying the aching in her heart being finally satisfied.

Loki buried his face softly in Natasha's hair, taking in the slight perfume sent, from the perfume she applied earlier that morning. His eyes were closed also, heart satisfied.

Natasha found out Tony saw, but Tony leaves them alone, only harassing her secretly so no one else finds out.


End file.
